The use of touch-screens in all types of devices is becoming more common. Conventional touch-screens have a flat surface. But many touch-screens can benefit from the tactile haptic feedback caused by the addition of surface features. These surface features can lead to distortion of the image on the display. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for compensating for visual distortion caused by surface features on a display.